


You can say anything with flowers.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Lucifer had been so generous with Linda. He had given himself over to her. Made her feel their joinings in a way she had previously thought impossible. He had even done more than he had bargained for. The deal that they had stuck was working out well for them both. Sex for therapy.
Relationships: Linda Martin/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	You can say anything with flowers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/gifts).



Lucifer had been so generous with Linda Martin. He had given himself over to her, body and mind. Made her feel their joinings in a way she had previously thought impossible, there was a lot of time for him to perfect his prowess in the bedroom. He had even done more than he had bargained for where Linda was concerned. The deal that they had stuck was working out well for them both. Sex for therapy. He kept on going back to her, not just for the sex, but for the conversation too. Lucifer prided himself on being the generous lover. Always ensuring that his partner or partners had a good time. Often before he was sorted too. He had never had an unsatisfied customer so to speak So, when he had gone into the office for Linda Martin, that morning, and had she flat out refused him. Even going as far to say that they could no longer continue having any sessions at all. He had left, but remained lent upon the door outside, wondering where it had all gone wrong. He hated to admit it but a strange feeling had awoken inside of him. Loss. Then he started thinking about why that had just happened. He could charm any lady. He was Lucifer Morningstar, Lord of desire. How could his devilish charms fail? He played back all of the moments they had shared, all of the positions they had coupled in. She hadn’t complained once during their previous encounters. Quite the opposite really. Linda had practically begged him for more. There was nothing in her mannerisms and her responses that suggested that she didn't like what he was doing. She always seemed to be waiting for him. Until today. This would be a story he could not tell his future children, the day the devil was rejected. The day the devil wasn't good enough in bed. That was something he couldn't have anyone get wind of. Especially Mazikeen and Amenadiel. He would never hear the end of it. Then, he started walking out of the building, whistling a tune. A plan had formed in his mind. All he had to do was channel his inner Chloe Decker to investigate this mystery. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take long for him to do that. All he had to do was enter Chloe’s house, and steal some clothes from her wardrobe. Their fit was all wrong but he now looked the part. Next, he went and purchased a wig. One that closely resembled the detectives hair. Finally, he walked into the precinct, straight for her desk. He was heavily into research on sexual techniques and how to please a lover on the pc. It was everything he already knew though. It didn’t help him. The longer he sat at the computer the more he grew impatient. He knew better than most of the articles too. There was no information to be found there as to why Linda wouldn’t want to have sex with him. His technique was better than perfect according to his findings. 

“Lucifer?” the detective herself interrupted him, uncertainty clouding her voice. He glanced up to see her glaring at him from the other side of the desk. A stack of papers in her hand. 

“Hold on detective. I’m just looking at an article with some very inappropriate pictures. Did you know that there is a particularly sensitive spot-” 

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted as she rounded the desk. Her ability to see the screen no longer hindered. The stack of papers falling from her hand as she rushed to shut down the many tabs Lucifer had opened on her computer. 

“Detective, I was going to take a photo of that image,” Lucifer whined as his fingers were poised on the button which would take an image on his phone. 

“What are you doing, Lucifer? You can’t just look up that stuff. Especially on my personal computer,” Chloe stated almost seething with rage, her shoulders practically shaking. Then Lucifer watched as her eyes trailed his form, the rage visibly disappearing as a lopsided smile appeared across her face, “Why are you wearing a wig? Are those my clothes? Is this another one of your hairbrained schemes, like when you dressed as Dan for the day?”

“Yes, but it hasn’t worked out for me yet. I needed to be you to become the best detective in the whole of LA to see why Linda won’t have sex with me. Hence why I was doing some research on your computer. But, no results have been forthcoming. I know everything. I even know how to use handcuffs for-”

“Lucifer. Please. Stop. Talking.” Chloe said, placing a hand to her forehead. 

Lucifer to his chagrin stopped talking at her antics. He lent back on the chair and raised his feet so that they were up on the desk. Chloe forcibly removed them. 

“Do you ever think about anything else? Other than that?” Chloe questions him. It makes him pause to think about how often he thinks about sex. 

“I sometimes stop thinking about it when I am in one of my therapy sessions with Linda,” Lucifer finally admits. 

“And, why is that?” Chloe presses on. “Do you think that is because you enjoy spending time talking to Linda? That, doesn’t have to play a part to make you happy. Relationships don’t just revolve around sex.“

“I don’t have a relationship with Linda,” Lucifer states quickly. Too quickly. Did he have a relationship with her? They shared a lot of things about themselves with each other. 

“Do you want one with her? Or should I say, do you desire one with her? Does she desire one with you? Could that be the problem here Lucifer?” 

Lucifer opened his mouth to retort. Nothing came out. He knew he desired to have sex with her. But, when they were alone, just them talking about anything and everything he enjoyed that too. Their playful banter, her thoughtful insights. It was always something he would look forward to. The sex afterwards was an added bonus. His eyes widened and he stood so quickly the chair flew backwards a bit. He had figured something out. If he were Linda, he would have construed that he didn’t want a relationship with her. He was only using her. That was not the case. If she had feelings for him. It would be why she was rejecting him. His assumption that it was based on his prowess was way off. Then, when he was two steps away his dramatics were ruined when he almost tripped and fell on a piece of paper. 

“Oh, don’t forget to pick up those papers. They’re a trip hazard,” were Lucifer's parting words as he left the precinct, leaving Chloe to gape after him and to clear up the mess that he had helped cause. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer turned up back at the office again after having gotten out of his Chloe Decker get up. It was later on that same day that she had rejected him. He had even stopped to order flowers. Only the most expensive would do. Lilies. He knocked once before entering. 

Linda looked up at him from behind her desk. She watched him warily as he strode in and planted the flowers on the desk. 

“Lucifer. What are these for? If you think this will make me magically open my legs for you-”

“Linda. Would you please just read the card attached before saying anything else?”

“If it’s a euphemism I’m not going to be happy. But, I shall do as you ask so long as it will get you out of my office.” 

Lucifer watched on as Linda picked the card out of the extravagant flower arrangement. It was the best yet Lucifer had paid nothing for them as he had made a deal with the florist. Linda’s eyes turned stormy. 

“You want to terminate our sessions,” she stated. 

“Please. Read the rest.” 

Her eyes then lost their rage, “You want to terminate them as you want to spend time in my company in a social environment as opposed to a professional setting? Oh Lucifer,” Linda’s voice cracked. Her eyes taking on a redness that signalled that she might start crying. “You want to try this relationship thing...with me?

“Is that not what you wanted?” Lucifer asked, the first hint of trepidation appearing in his voice. Maybe he had misread the situation. He couldn’t bear to be parted from her pleasant company. 

“Lucifer. This is more than I could have hoped for.” 

“I would like to reiterate my apology. I thought we were doing well. We were having nice conversation and sensational sex if I must say so myself.” 

“That it was,” Linda admits quickly. Her face reddening in surprise at her own admission. “Although, I thought you were only doing that because of the therapy sessions.”  
“It’s going to be different from now on. We will only have conversations in any place that isn’t your office. And, as for sex. That can happen anywhere too. Anywhere but here,” Lucifer looked at her, his eyes twinkling with desire. 

The look in his eyes must have ignited her desire too. She looked from him to the couch, “We could go another round here. I am very flexible as you know.” Linda said as she got up. She walked round the table, grabbed his tie and pulled him towards the couch. He followed her, landing on top of her on the couch. This would be the first of many times, the turning point in their relationship. Her legs magically opened for him, many, many times.


End file.
